Find Me
by nana.0.o
Summary: "Tampaknya kau selalu menganggap ucapanmu sendiri sebagai candaan, sampai-sampai kau sendiri tak mengerti lagi bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya…" Asaoka x Mami based on chapter 37


**Pairing :** Asaoka x Mami Takahashi | Friendship, fluff that going to be romance—maybe…

Based on Manga Koukou Debut chapter 37

* * *

><p>"Ah, maaf. Aku keluar di saat yang tidak tepat."<p>

Asaoka memandang seseorang di belakangnya dengan tatapan heran sejenak—sebelum kembali ke wajah tersenyumnya yang biasa. "Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin didengar oleh orang lain. Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

Takahashi menunduk, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia memberi jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Tampaknya kau selalu menganggap ucapanmu sendiri sebagai candaan, sampai-sampai kau sendiri tak mengerti lagi bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya…"

Bola mata Asaoka melebar, senyumnya hilang.

"Haruna anak yang baik, kurasa tak salah jika kau memang suka padanya."

Sebelum sempat bereaksi, Mami Takahashi telah berlari perlahan menjauh. Saat Asaoka mulai mendapati dirinya kembali, yang terlihat hanyalah punggung Takahashi yang semakin lama semakin terlihat kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>Koukou Debut ©Kawahara Kazune<strong>

**Find Me © Nana**

* * *

><p><strong>Sampai-sampai kau sendiri tak mengerti lagi bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya…<strong>

Tanpa sadar Asaoka berdecak kesal ketika kata-kata Takahashi terngiang kembali di benaknya. Dia kesal karena merasa diremehkan. Tentu saja Asaoka tahu persis bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Haruna. Ia tahu entah sejak kapan. Asaoka serius saat mengatakan, "Aku memang suka bercanda. Tapi aku tidak pernah bohong."

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbohong saat mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal 'temukan aku' pada Haruna. Rasa iri menggerogoti hatinya karena yang berhak mendapatkan seluruh dukungan dari Haruna hanya Yoh seorang. Tetapi meski begitu ia sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Yoh, temannya, sahabatnya. Bukan tanpa alasan kalau ia selalu menutupi perasaannya dalam balutan kata-kata berbau candaan—ia bersyukur wajahnya selalu mendukung dan tak pernah mengkhianatinya.

Tapi kini, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Haruna tidak akan jatuh pada perangkapnya lagi. Tidak setelah Asaoka merasa benar-benar ditolak saat mengutarakan isi hatinya kemarin, setelah festival olahraga selesai. Tidak saat Yoh memandangnya penuh benci seperti akan mengatakan bahwa ia akan membunuhnya kalau melakukan hal bodoh seperti taruhan pada waktu lomba lari estafet. Asaoka bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Menggoda Yoh dan Haruna tidak akan menjadi se-asyik dulu.

**Maaf.**

Lagi-lagi wajah Takahashi yang terlihat sedih muncul di pikirannya. Untuk apa sebenarnya gadis itu minta maaf? Untuk apa ia memasang tampang sedih seperti itu?

Asaoka sama sekali tidak mengerti.

0w0

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Takahashi dengan wajah bingung yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Ia menyesap latte pesanannya perlahan.

Asaoka tersenyum, "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya sebagai penahan kepala, memandang lekat pada Takahashi.

Yang dipandang seperti itu hanya membalas pandangan matanya dengan sedikit tidak berminat, "Karena sifatmu itulah banyak yang bilang kau menyebalkan."

Asaoka diam. Mendengarkan. Sedikitpun tidak mengendurkan senyumannya.

"Apa kau tidak capek?"

"Hmm?"

"Senyummu penuh kepalsuan. Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku sangat capek." Lanjut Takahashi dengan wajah datar.

Asaoka menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi digunakan sebagai penopang, "Aku ditolak." Katanya dengan tenang.

Suara cangkir berdenting saat bertemu kembali dengan alasnya yang juga dibuat dengan bahan yang sama. Takahashi mengangkat wajahnya memandang Asaoka setelah meletakkan cangkir berisi Latte yang tinggal berisi setengah. Ia menatap Asaoka dengan pandangan sedih karena akhirnya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan menuju.

"Lalu?"

Si cowok hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Punya sesuatu yang akan kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Kau minta aku menghiburmu?" Takahashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ia menggeleng perlahan. "Mungkin justru sebaliknya."

Moccachino yang dipesan Asaoka mulai dingin, ia sama sekali belum menyentuhnya sejak pesanan itu diantarkan. Pandangannya tertuju pada Tiramisu Cake pesanan Takahashi yang mulai meleleh karena sama-sama tidak disentuh.

Café yang mereka datangi tidak terlalu ramai. Ruangannya memang tidak terlalu luas, hanya ada beberapa meja dengan masing-masing 2 kursi. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak _fuurin_ khas musim panas yang tetap berdenting perlahan terhena hembusan pendingin ruangan.

Takahashi sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pesan dari Asaoka sehari setelah pertandingan olahraga . Asaoka mengajaknya untuk bertemu di café yang cukup jauh dari daerah rumah dan sekolahnya. Ia kira Asaoka akan menanyakan sesuatu tentang Haruna atau semacamnya—meski itu sama sekali bukan sifat cowok seperti Asaoka, sih.

Ternyata, Asaoka mengajaknya kemari untuk memberikan informasi bahwa ia ditolak Haruna. Tanpa perlu repot-repot seperti ini pun Takahashi tahu kalau akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini. Seperti kata sahabatnya, Haruna itu sudah berstatus SOLD OUT. Seluruh hati dan perasaannya telah diberikan pada Yoh seorang. Banyak masalah yang telah Haruna lewati, tetapi hatinya tetap tidak akan berubah. Bahkan jika Yoh hidup miskin dan menjadi pencuri sekalipun, Haruna rela membahayakan hidupnya untuk tetap bersama Yoh.

Lalu apa maksud perkataan terakhir Asaoka? Takahashi memang pandai memberi kalimat-kalimat untuk menghibur seseorang, namun ia belum pernah melakukannya selain untuk Haruna. Tetapi Asaoka bilang tidak ingin dihibur, ia ingin…sebaliknya.

"Kau ingin aku…apa?"

"Bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu kemarin?"

"Kata-kataku? Yang mana?"

"Kata-kata yang membuatku bisa menghentikan senyum ini." tunjuk Asaoka ke wajahnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Takahashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau ingin aku… menghilangkan senyumanmu itu?"

Asaoka menghirup napas panjang dan perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa kata-kata, Takahashi mengerti kalau itu artinya 'iya'. Belum pernah Takahashi menemukan orang dengan sifat dan jalan pikiran yang sangat sulit dimengerti seperti Asaoka. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan cowok yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi aku benar? Senyummu memang palsu."

Bibir Asaoka mendatar, tak lagi tersenyum dan sedikit mendengus. Tak salah lagi, Takahashi memang bisa mengerti sebagian dari dirinya dengan cara yang ia sendiri tak tahu. Sebelumnya, ia tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang menghilangkan senyum itu dari wajahnya. Senyum itu pelindungnya, pertahanan terakhirnya, tamengnya dari rasa sakit. Namun di hadapan Takahashi, ia merasa tamengnya mencair perlahan-lahan. Tameng itu tidak kuat menghadapi langsung kata-kata Takahashi yang harus ia akui—tepat sasaran.

"Jadi, Takahashi…ah tidak. Mami-chan. Bisakah kau merubahnya menjadi senyum yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Asaoka kembali dengan senyum.

Takahashi bangkit dari kursinya cepat, menggeser kursi tersebut kembali ke tempatnya dan hendak beranjak keluar café setelah mengatakan, "Jangan minta padaku. Hal itu hanya kau sendiri yang bisa merubahnya." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan café itu.

Asaoka masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat kepala Takahashi muncul kembali di balik pintu, "Dan jangan pikir aku simpati padamu! Itu salahmu sendiri!"

"Hmmff…" Ia terkikik pelan mendengar kalimat terakhir Takahashi sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan café tersebut. Ia mendapat mainan baru, pikir Asaoka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Asaoka mengetik sesuatu pada HP nya sambil tersenyum usil. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa senyum usilnya adalah palsu. Ia memang benar-benar menikmatinya. Ia memencet tombol _send_ sekaligus mengirimkan sinyal yang sama kepada Haruna sebelumnya. Berharap orang yang dikirimi pesan akan menangkap sedikit sinyal itu dan _menemukannya_.

Tiga detik setelah ia mengirim pesan itu, balasannya pun masuk dan membuat HP tersebut begetar beberapa kali. Senyum Asaoka semakin lebar ketika mendapati satu kata full capslock—TIDAK.

Ini tidak akan mudah, pikir Asaoka. Mainan barunya tidak sepolos dan se-_clueless_ Haruna. Tentu saja, jika terlalu mudah malah akan membosankan, kan?

0w0

Dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak Takahashi meninggalkan café di belakangnya semakin jauh. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap Asaoka tadi. Ia hanya mengemukakan pendapatnya pada Asaoka. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa yang salah dengan mengatakan bahwa senyumnya palsu?

"Mengubah jadi senyum yang sesungguhnya, katanya? Apaan!" ia misuh-misuh, "Dikira aku ini psikiaternya atau apa? Dasar cowok sakit jiwa!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, HP nya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Ia membuka HP flipnya dan berusaha tidak membanting HP tersebut ketika membaca pesan yang masuk.

* * *

><p><strong>From :<strong> Asaoka

Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan besok? Tunjukkan rasa simpatimu sedikit padaku, Mami-chan :)

* * *

><p>Siang itu, Takahashi ingin sekali membanting HP yang dibelinya dengan susah payah.<p>

**END**

* * *

><p>Chapter yang paling saya suka dari semuanya, soalnya hint Asaoka x Mami nya kentel banget XD yaiya, cuma sedikit sih… bahkan sampe terakhir aja mereka enggak jadi "3") sedih… Mana karakter Asaoka itu sumpeh ngebingungin banget, makanya kalo ada yang bingung baca fic ini, jangan salahin saya, salahin Asaoka yang jalan pikirannya abstrak XD<p>

Kasian ya, jiwa saya jiwa minoritas sih… jadi malah doyannya pair yang minoritas…ahahaha #ketawagaring

Dan ini jadi fic Indonesia pertama untuk Koukou Debut XD ahahahay... I'm aloone... #tereakditebing


End file.
